


O sonido do trono

by Kori_Hime



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: BL, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Laurent acordou sozinho na cama deles, caminhando pelo palácio, ele encontrou Damianos em silêncio no salão do trono de Akielos.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O sonido do trono

**Author's Note:**

> História curtinha para matar a saudade desse casal

Laurent caminhou descalço pelo piso de cerâmica frio. Os padrões do mosaico formavam flores ao longo do trajeto percorrido. Do quarto ao salão do trono, Laurent não fez nenhum barulho, acenando com a mão cada vez que encontrava um soldado de Akielos guardando os corredores do palácio.

Ao chegar no salão do trono, ele observou o local vazio. A noite estava em seu ápice, enquanto a lua cheia reinava no céu noturno. As cortinas de gaze das janelas pareciam flutuar como vestidos bailando no ar.

Laurent cruzou os braços e observou também o rei de Akielos sentado no trono, solitário e com o cotovelo pousando sobre o encosto, uma perna estava esticada, enquanto mantinha o joelho direito dobrado.

Laurent manteve seus passos silenciosos, até alcançar os degraus do trono. Damianos ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. O queixo descansava na mão, enquanto a outra mão relaxava sobre sua coxa. Ele vestia os trajes tradicionais de Akielos, a lã vermelha enrolada no ombro, contrastando com o branco da túnica de linho. As sandálias de tiras de couro estavam bem amarradas em seus tornozelos, a coroa de folha de louros dourada parecia iluminar os vastos cabelos negros do rei.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou mais do trono e então sentou-se no colo de Damen, sendo rapidamente acolhido nos braços do rei. Damianos nada disse quando abriu os olhos, ele apenas moveu os lábios em um sorriso, piscando lentamente ao olhar para Laurent em seus braços.

— Me deixou sozinho em nossa cama. — Laurent falou num tom baixo, porém, demonstrando sua indignação.

— Estava apenas pensando. — Damen não deu muitos detalhes, ele afagou as costas de Laurent, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos ásperos a linha de sua coluna. As vestes de Laurent não era mais do que uma túnica na cor púrpura, presa sobre o ombro esquerdo. A pele exposta de suas costas e do peito largo era visível apenas para Damen. O tecido mal chegava aos seus joelhos, por isso, Damen possuía uma bela visão das coxas de Laurent. Ele então levou uma das mãos à sua coxa e apertou, deslizando a mão para dentro da túnica e acariciando a pele fria dele até sentir seu membro.

— Você não merece isso. — Laurent falou, ao sentir o pênis ser massageado pelo seu amante. Damen, no entanto, apenas sorriu novamente e perguntou o motivo. — Me deixou sozinho no quarto, agora cuide-se sozinho.

Ele estava prestes a se levantar, quando Damianos o segurou com força pela cintura. Laurent caiu no colo do rei, soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir o desejo de Damen crescer rapidamente. Ainda assim, seu orgulho era latente, só que não tão maior do que a avidez de ter Damen suplicando palavras doces em seu ouvido para possuí-lo.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer para merecê-lo? — A boca de Damianos percorreu o pescoço de Laurent, os lábios exigentes roçavam em sua pele, soltando o ar quente.

A sobrancelha de Laurent arqueou em vitória, ele sentiu o corpo estremecer sobre os cuidados do rei de Akielos, seu ego sendo afagado pelas palavras voluptuosas que chegavam ao seu ouvido após uma mordida que o fez soltar um gemido, rendido.

Damen sorriu quando o ouviu, virando o corpo de Laurent sobre seu colo. As mãos de Laurent pousaram sobre os ombros de Damen, seus dedos transitaram por sua pele marcada com cicatrizes. Ele puxou a amarra da túnica vermelha, deixando os músculos à mostra. Ao morder o lábio inferior, algumas lembranças excitantes passaram pela mente de Laurent. Eles fizeram a mesma coisa no palácio de Vere.

Quando sentiu a mão de Damen puxar seus cabelos para trás, Laurent expôs o pescoço liso para ele, sentindo a língua do amante percorrer sobre o pomo de adão até o queixo. Seu corpo movia como onda no mar sobre o de Damen, para frente, depois quebrava na areia quando se dispersava. Laurent gemeu novamente após Damen remover as próprias vestes em um puxar de mão. A túnica caiu, deixando à mostra o desejo do rei de Akielos.

Laurent se deixou levar novamente pela maré, e seu corpo banhou-se nas investidas iniciais. Ele sorriu satisfeito apenas quando Damen o preencheu completamente, segurando-o pelo quadril e o fazendo deslizar sobre seu pênis, para cima e para baixo, contendo os gemidos altos com sua boca em um beijo mesclado. Hora ele o mordia nos lábios, outra hora sua língua deslizava dentro da boca longamente.

O silêncio do salão do trono foi sendo substituído por gemidos e sussurros, pedidos inebriados e o choque entre os corpos.

— Isso é o bastante? — Damen voltou a usar aquele tom de voz sedutor, com um toque nada discreto de triunfo. Seus olhos também demonstravam vitória, mas a verdade era que nem mesmo Laurent havia sido derrotado.

— O bastante? — Laurent se atreveu em um sorriso curto, a mão deslizante pelo abdome de Damen, molhando os dedos com o líquido ejaculado há pouco. — Será que o rei acha que é o bastante? Por acaso está sem energias? A idade finalmente o apanhou?

Damen apenas gargalhou, sua risada ecoou pelo salão e houve um barulho de passos se aproximando, mas pararam logo em seguida. Os soldados deveriam saber que não era o momento certo para entrar no salão do trono.

— Eu ainda tenho energia de sobra, posso mostrá-lo.

— Então não demore. — Laurent piscou, ainda sem deixar o colo de Damen, ele alisou os cabelos negros na parte de trás da cabeça dele. — O que pensava mais cedo?

— Apenas pensamentos.

Laurent não se convenceu com aquela resposta, por isso levantou-se em seguida, pegando a túnica púrpura do chão.

— Então fique com seus pensamentos. — Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar. Não houve um momento de hesitação, ele sentiu os braços de Damen envolverem suas costas e um beijo pousar em seus cabelos loiros. — Você não está sozinho.

— Eu sei, eu apenas... — Damen soltou um suspiro, apoiando a testa no ombro de Laurent, enquanto suas mãos abraçavam a cintura dele.

Laurent sentiu o peso do corpo de Damen descansar em suas costas e não se mexeu.

— Vamos. — Laurent deu o primeiro passo e Damen se moveu. Com as costas eretas, ele tomou a mão de Laurent e a beijou, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Para nossa cama?

— Onde você não deveria ter saído.


End file.
